Dream Triangle
by hairymclary
Summary: Draco Malfoy starts to romance with Ginny Weasley in the Charms classroom, Harry Potter walks in, sees Ginny and Draco, and… any more would spoil the story, wouldn't it? SLASH HARRYxDRACO. Also GINNYxHARRY and GINNYxDRACO. Oneshot.


Title: **Dream Triangle  
**Author: **HairyMcLary  
**Category: **Romance (slash and het.)  
**Rating: **M for slash and detail (though posibbly over-rated).  
**Warning: **Slash (Harry/ Draco). If you can't bear the idea of the two of them together, leave now, and take your basin with you (for being sick in). Also Ginny/Draco and Harry/Ginny. Muahahahaha.  
**Summary: **Draco starts to romance with Ginny in the Charms classroom, Harry walks in, sees Ginny and Draco, and… any more would spoil the story, wouldn't it?  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

Harry strolled around the lake and I hurried after him, trying to clear my head of everything except this romantic hurry in the light of a darkening cloudy sky. It wasn't working. I ran after Harry.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled, my red hair streaming behind me.

Harry turned and stopped, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I replied, trying to get a pale, blond head out of my thoughts and think of how nice it was to have Harry's arms wrapped around me, and how much nicer it would be if a certain blond boy was-

No. I couldn't have thoughts like that. Not then. Not ever.

And, just like that, a memory attacked me. Ouch.

_I'd been talking to Luna just that morning, the two of us making our relaxed way to the Great Hall for some kind of lunch._

_Draco Malfoy elbowed elegantly past. "Look," he drawled to his cronies/bodyguards. "It's Weasel-ette and the Loon. Get them out of my way," he added to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle._

_Crabbe and Goyle tried to shove me to the edge of the corridor, but I stood my ground, armed with my wand and a fierce glare._

"_Don't you _dare _call Luna that!" I hissed at Malfoy. "Just because she's…" I glanced at Luna, "unique, doesn't mean you can treat her like dirt!"_

_I raised my wand to perform the legendary Bat-Bogey Hex on him, and he flinched. There was fear in his eyes – only for a moment, but it was definitely there. He was scared of me… or was it that he was scared of a raised wand? What did his parents do to him at home?_

_And then the sneer was back, and he swept past me without another word._

Now, however, I could see the beauty of that moment of vulnerability. He was, perhaps not-so-amazingly, absolutely stunning.

I could see how insecure he was, rather like Hermione, although both would be horrified if they heard that comparison. After all, while Hermione hid in her books and her teacher's pet status, Draco 'hid' behind nasty comments and sneers. And sometimes he hid behind Crabbe and Goyle.

Strangely - or maybe not – I found myself feeling sorry for him. He was an only child, so he had to deal with all this insecurity himself, and he had to learn to fend for himself. I had six older brothers to teach me, but Draco…

"Ginny? _Ginny!"_ Harry startled me out of my thankfully private thoughts. I felt sorry for a Slytherin! It was horrible! Or… was it?

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to go back to the castle now? I mean," Harry continued, looking a bit flustered, "it's getting quite cold, isn't it?"

"Yes." I yawned. "Let's."

Even in bed, though, I couldn't get those scared grey eyes out of my mind. I fell asleep thinking about their owner and, to my horror in the morning, dreamt about him.

* * *

I'd been out at the lake with Ginny, happily wandering around the edge of it and admiring the view of the castle. Now, since it was getting cold and she was clearly tired, we were returning to the Gryffindor Common Room. She seemed a bit distracted, but I put that down to her exhaustion. 

We reached the Fat Lady and her friend Vi eventually, and I was about to say the password when I noticed how pale Vi was.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Two ghosts," she whispered. "Two ghosts of the past."

The Fat Lady smiled uneasily. "Ignore Vi," she whispered. "She's been pinching beer from the other portraits and she's a bit tipsy. Nothing to worry about, really." Her eyes told another story.

"Will history repeat itself…_ again_?"whispered Vi, melodramatically pointing at me and Ginny.

Ginny was getting uneasy herself, so I quickly said the password and hurried into the Common Room.

"Goodnight, Ginny," I muttered as we reached our respective staircases.

"Er.. wha'? Oh, yes, goodnight, Harry…" She seemed as vague and preoccupied as I felt.

I smiled absent-mindedly and vanished up the staircase to my dormitory.

I picked up the leather-bound book from beside my bed and opened the photo album. The book opened at a photo of my parents, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Pettigrew and Baby Me. I brushed my fingers over them.

Ghosts from the past? History repeated?

I stared at the six cheerful figures, sadly.

Three were dead, one was hated for something he couldn't help, one a traitor and as good as dead, and one mature beyond his sixteen years.

I shuddered. I didn't think I wanted history to be repeated.

* * *

I was swaggering through the Entrance Hall for breakfast the next day when I saw Ginny Weasley again. She was laughing at a joke one of her mudblood friends had made, and tossing her curly red locks behind her. Her eyes were doing what Dumbledore's did – twinkling – but hers looked much better than his. And the sun shone through her hair, giving her a golden-red halo. I couldn't help wondering whether girls weren't so bad after all. 

She glanced over the Hall, her eyes sliding over my blond head, then sliding back. Our eyes met romantically across the continually crowded Hall. I could feel myself living every cliché ever invented about love.

Her eyes were gazing at me, gently resting on me.

"Charms classroom," I mouthed at her. "After dinner, tonight."

She nodded, not quite but almost imperceptibly, and turned back to her friends.

All right, so it was making me happy, and she was a spectacular blood traitor, although that seemed to be an oxymoron to my parents. That was perfect Slytherin-ness. However, it wasn't just for me – I'd seen the look in her eyes – and I was worried that I was turning into a Gryffindor.

Then I realised something, and relaxed. I'd be annoying Ha- _Potter _and co, which was a chance I absolutely could not pass up.

I was in the Charms classroom with her. She was kissing me, gentle but demanding, and I was kissing her back, gladly. She was really kissing me! Actually _kissing_ me!

Ginny's tongue slid between my lips ever-so-delicately. I parted my lips and stroked her silky red hair. She gazed at me happily and for a moment I wished that I wasn't gay.

The door slammed open, revealing Potter's furious figure, and I changed my mind immediately.

_

* * *

How dare she! I thought, furiously. __How dare she!_ I thought, furiously. 

Ginny – _my_ Ginny – was kissing Draco Malfoy and _enjoying _it! How _dare_ she!

I stormed towards her, absolutely livid.

Then I saw Dra- Malfoy.

There must have been romantic music. I was sure I heard romantic music. And Draco and I should have been at opposite ends of a crowded room. As it was…

_It's Drac- Malfoy!_ my mind screeched at me. _He's a git! You can't-_

**He's lovely,** I interrupted. **He's wonderful…**

Three steps took me across the room, where Ginny had nervously moved aside. One more brought me close enough to Draco to cradle him in my arms and kiss him, the most demanding kiss I've ever known. And Draco gave everything I'd asked for, while at the same time asking for more, and more…

"Excuse me?" said a cross voice. I regretfully ripped away from Draco and looked at Ginny.

"Wha'?" I stared at her blankly. "Oh. Yeah. You can join in."

Ginny moved towards us and joined in gladly.

And we each tried to work out how to kiss two people at once.

* * *

I sneaked back to the Slytherin Common Room as quietly as possible. I could still feel Ginny's tongue exploring my mouth and my tongue inside Harry's mouth. I could feel Harry's arms around me, and Ginny's hands caressing my silver-blond hair. I could smell Ginny's perfume, see Harry's emerald eyes, hear the whispering of Flitwick's books. 

I was living that single moment, even in my dreams.

* * *

The next day, after lunch, I saw Draco on my way to Potions. He caught my eye and I couldn't help raising one golden-red eyebrow. He blushed – _blushed!_ – and grinned. I admired the pink tinge of his cheeks, smiled quietly, and looked away. 

I felt warm, gentle breath from behind me. "Draco's lovely, isn't he?" Harry whispered.

I nodded. "Stunning, just like you."

Harry kissed me gently, but I couldn't help wishing Draco was there too.

**AN: Yes, you know how to read and review, I'm sure. Just making sure you remember...**


End file.
